Left 4 Dead 3
by KNOPAandCo
Summary: 4 Survivors vs An Infinite, Undying Horde of Infected. The Odds Just Can't Get Better... A Submit Survivors Story. Submit Soon so I can Write er... Type. T for Violence and Swearing. Might Turn M for Extreme Violence and Swearing and Blood and Gore.
1. The Forms, The Notes, The Other Stuff

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Left 4 Dead

**Notes**

**-O will use weps from the German Version**

**-The 4 Best Characters Make it in the Story**

**-The Some 2nd Best Characters Will Probably Guest Star**

**-Need 3 Males 1 Girl (as is the L4D set up) and 1 Male will be Killed off**

**-You Wanna Be a Consultant, Then PM Us**

**-I Need Campaign(Chapter) Titles and Taglines I Will Reveal the Locations PM Me If You Got Suggestions**

**-Might Meet Up with L4D1 Characters**

**-This is Set 13 Days After the 1st Infection which Means Bill Lives :D**

**-BE UNIQUE**

**Campaign Form(via PM Only)**

Name:

Tagline:

* * *

**Survivor ****Form**

Name:

Nickname(If Able):

Age(15-65):

Personality(Both Adjectives and Sentences Please):

Appearance:

Eyes-

Body(Height, Figure, Skin Color etc)-

HairStyle/Color-

Clothes-

Friends(Dead After Name= Dead Infect After Name= Infected):

Family(Same as Above):

Key History Points:

Occupation Before the Infection(Student if Not 21+):

Strengths(Something that can Help You):

Weaknesses(Something that can Get You Killed):

Skills(If Applyable)(Something that can Keep You Alive):

Relationships with L4D1 Survivors(Just in Case)-

Francis:

Zoey:

Bill:

Louis:

Weapons of Choice-

Tier 1(Weakest Fave Main):

Choices- Pump Shotgun, Chrome Shotgun, Uzi(SMG), Silenced Uzi(Silenced SMG), MP5

Tier 2(Best Fave Main):

Choices- Assualt Rifle(M16), Auto Shotgun, Tactical Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, Hunting Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Desert Rifle(SCAR), AK-47, Grenade Launcher, M60, SG552, AWSM, Steyr Scout

Melee:

Choices- Machete, Frying Pan, Combat Knife, Axe, Baseball Bat, Chainsaw, Cricket Bat, Crowbar, Golf Club, Guitar, Katana, Nightstick

Bomb:

Choices- Molotov Cocktail, Pipe Bomb, Bile Bomb

PM If We Change Your Character a Bit(Yes/No):


	2. Lists of Story Related Things

**Survivors***

Keith

Ava

**Backround Survivors, Evac Personnel, Insane "Better Safe Than Sorry" People, etc.**

**Campaigns**

1st-

Name: School's Out

Tagline: A, B, C ,D ,E , F, G, Zombies are Attacking Me

4th-

Name: Open Season

Tagline: The Hunt for Blood is On

6th-

Name: United We Stand

Tagline: ", and Together We Fall"

*Ok So My Computer Doesn't Show the 1st 2 Survivors If They Aren't on Yours There's Probably a Bug or Something


	3. School's Out Part 1

"Guys, get moving we don't have forever," said the now hyperactive Keith as we shot through the halls of the now overrun Brigham Junior High School. "Well, maybe you should help us with these zombies," I yelled.

"Well I think you shou-," he almost finished his sentence when he got pounced by a Hunter. "Get this... thing off... of me!" he yelped. "I'm coming Keith," I said in little more than a yell. I ran over to Keith and pushed the Hunter off, Keith then shot it to death with his pistols when he accidentally shot the fire alarm, which in turn summoned a huge horde of zombies. "We're screwed," I told the others. "Correction we're probably not because the alarms only summon weak zombies so, technically, we're _almost _screwed," replied Keith getting his pump shotgun out." Then I said, "Yeah, I remember the high noises only attract the weak zom-," as I was pushed to the ground by a large brownish-red zombie as I heard someone yell," Tank!" The sound of gunfire swept into my ears, louder than it had ever been when I was stationed in Iraq, then beeping and the gunfire stopped with a thud and a very loud boom. "You guys killed the tank, now, help me up!" I thundered somewhat pissed. " I looked up to see Jeb helping me up," thanks old man." "You are welcome" he said in his sonorous voice.

"So let's get moving I don't wanna stay here forever," Keith told us."Guys some how he's right so cut the chit chat and get moving!" I commanded. "Hey guys I see the elevator over there!" Keith yelled, pointing to the end of the hallway. "Guys, I here someone. It sounds like it's a girl that's crying," Ava said loudly," Should we go and check?" "Yeah, we should, Ava go with Keith to the elevator. Me and Jeb can check," I replied as I took out my SMG. "Hey, Ava get over here I need someone to-, what the heck," he said looking at a tongue wrapping around his arms and legs, "I can't move, something's pulling me help, help! Ahhhhh!" he said after he was pulled off into the darkness of the floor above. "Jeb check this out," I told staring at a dead body with dozens of slash marks on its chest. "You think it was a Hunter?" Jeb replied.

"No, see there are 6 slash marks, a Hunter makes 5 slash marks a hand, remember on Keith's bulletproof vest?"

"Yup, I don't think we should go check it out, and 'member about Keith?"

"Yeah," I said as I followed Ava to where Keith was. _Now I hope my luck works out this time, I could never forgive my self if I let any of them get killed_, I thought as I ran and shot through zombies. "There I see him up ahead," Ava in a voice louder than usual, "and he's getting clawed by that Smoker!" Ava shot a it with her pistol and accidentally shot Keith in the arm. "Damn it, why'd ya have to do that!" yelled Keith in an extremely peeved voice. "Sorry, I panicked!," she yelled. Then Ava shot at it again, and hit her mark. "Hell yeah!" Keith screamed as he pushed and slashed at the Smoker with his combat knife. A split-second later he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. I heard some coughing, the sound of someone puking and I heard Keith yell something about a fat guy with huge, bulged up zits that just puked on him, then a horde of zombies ran onto the cloud, completely ignoring the rest of us as they charged, one wave after the other, into the cloud, which had almost disappeared by then, to attack Keith. Just after the clouds cleared we saw Keith covered with green slime, shooting blindly into the crowds of Infected that had swarmed him almost instantly, after a large, bulbous zombie puked on him whenever he wasn't covered, turning the bandages on Keith's pants a sickly shade of green, and summoning another horde of Infected to join the riot that was already around Keith. "Kill them guys!" Keith demanded of us, and so we did firing the bullets of a pump shotgun, a SMG, and one pair of pistols in to the crowd. Jeb shot the fat one with his shotgun and it in turn exploded and covered Keith and Jeb with its slime, it was then I smelt the stench that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Jeb tried to rub the slime or bile (as Keith said it was) from his eyes as he was swarmed just like Keith was except Jeb got a smaller group due to most of the zombies in the school swarming Keith. When I finished off Jebs group of about 30 I shot at Keith's horde of about 129. Blood and chunks of common infected flew everywhere and little before a minute blood was all over Keith and most of the front sides of our clothes. It was the worst on Jeb who, now, had a bloodred beard. "Guys get the hell back to the retarded elevator! Don't worry about me, I have guns over here," he said grabbing the hunting rifle to his left before shooting two zombies to his right. "What the hell is that," Keith said running towards us while pointing to a figure crying on the ground. "Is it a survivor?" Ava asked us.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well i'm gonna check it out," Ava said as she approached the figure. "Uhh, umm," She poked the figure and it stood up chased after her, "holy crap! It's trying to-,"and it finally caught up with her, tackled her to the ground, and nearly mauled her to death, if it weren't for Keith who shot it she would have been dead, but unfortunately it targeted him instead and it it repeated the steps used to nearly kill Ava but, this time it succeeded in killing him within a centimeter of his life. "Anyone have a defibrillator? Anyone!" he yelled. "There's one over there," said a person in a hoody, "and by the way my name's Ash and my bro can evac you in his 'copter, just let me radio him." Ava who by now had gotten the defibrillator and was using it on Keith, When Keith yelled in rage, "What the hell! Never do that shit to me again!" When Ava responded, "then don't die again."

"That's it my new mission: get the hell away from the Infection, however possible"

"Wasn't that your old mission?"

"No it wasn't it wa- Who the heck is that guy?" Keith asked pointing to Ash. "Sorry guys I couldn't contact him all I got was static and whose he?" Ash said.

"Well I'm Keith"

"I'm Ash. Nice to meet ya" he said sticking out his hand for Keith to shake.

"I really don't think you want to do that."

"Why- Oh my God it hit me."

"Smells doesn't it, and there's a Hunter about to pounce you," he warned him while shooting it with his hunting rifle.

"Back to what i was saying, the only evacuation locations are Borden High School and Mercy Hospital-"

"Go to Borden High, it's closer to us."

"How did you know that?" I cut in. "Well, you see I used to live here," Keith replied. "Well looks like thats where we're going," Ava whispered to us. "Back to your nightmare factory, Keith," Jeb chuckled, then we were off guns and all.

* * *

Borden High School and Brigham Junior High are Real Evac Places in L4D, Don't Believe Me Check Out the Link at the Bottom

.com/wiki/CEDA

I Split Up the Campaigns into Chapters of 4,5 or 3

* * *

sorry if there's too much talking, this is my first fanfic so yeah, Review Updates Soon


End file.
